


【镜梦镜】借口

by Flamme_M



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamme_M/pseuds/Flamme_M
Summary: 宝生永梦是喜欢镜飞彩的。镜飞彩也知道宝生永梦大概喜欢自己。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【镜梦镜】借口

**Author's Note:**

> 无差向，后日谈。
> 
> bgm: Everglow-Coldplay
> 
> 警告：我流HE，是很现实的故事
> 
> 镜姬因素，非常有，洁癖请绕路
> 
> 你可以理解成BE了。虽然我不那么认为。
> 
> 没有黑化，我流日常温馨风，但是还是慎入！

When I should but I can’t let you go?

But when I’m cold, cold，

There’s a light that you give me，

When I’m in shadows，

There’s a feeling you give me, an everglow.

人是永远无法相互理解的。

直到宝生永梦匆忙之中踢到椅子腿狠摔一跤，和木质椅子一起发出不和谐的声响，镜飞彩扭头去看时对上宝生永梦有点尴尬的笑脸。他突然惊觉，习惯是多么可怕的一个东西。自从认识宝生永梦以来，他曾一度习惯了儿科医生经常性的平地摔，又在不知不觉中习惯了不平地摔的宝生永梦。

又比如他也习惯了每次安排有手术的那天手术结束去CR的办公室时自己的位置上总会放着一盒蛋糕，每天的都会和前一天不重样，每次他切的时候会分出四分之一给宝生永梦，在Poppy乱叫的时候垂眼说这蛋糕是你买的还是他买的，把粉色少女的怒火转移到另一边。

这些不应该变得理所当然，镜飞彩知道宝生永梦并没有帮他买蛋糕的义务，他也从来没有要求过，可是长时间下来毫无理由地一直如此，让镜飞彩甚至开始怀疑自己以前是否说过什么类似于让当时还是研修医的宝生永梦帮自己买蛋糕的话——自然不可能，镜飞彩只是严格，并不会剥削迫害自己的后辈。

镜飞彩不止一次思考这样的问题，确实是不知不觉习惯了也许不该习惯的东西。以至于今天自己来到CR的时候，没看见眼熟的包装盒而感到了不安。第一反应不是“儿科医今天迟到/偷懒了”，而是“儿科医是不是出事了”。

再生医疗技术有了突破性进展，在九条贵利矢等人的努力下借助檀黎斗留下的一些线索他们甚至找到了一些上锁的数据，其中包括百濑小姬的数据。

“永梦！你又只给飞彩带蛋糕！我也想吃蛋糕！”Poppy的声音从楼梯传上来打断了镜飞彩的思考，随着一段略显凌乱的脚步声，宝生永梦提着今天没按时出现在桌子上的蛋糕盒出现在镜飞彩眼前，黑曜石一样的眼睛因为笑着而眯成扁杏仁的形状，很快那个漂亮的盒子就到了镜飞彩手里。

“抱歉，飞彩先生，今天儿科有急事所以耽搁了。”

镜飞彩看着宝生永梦，本来想一如既往端着前辈的架子说点什么，但是又觉得对方本来也没有道歉的必要，自己接受道歉会很奇怪。

于是他收回目光拆开蛋糕盒，接过宝生永梦递过来的刀叉，一边切割蛋糕一边回答，“儿科的工作辛苦了。”然后分出四分之一推过去给宝生永梦。

宝生永梦也默契地不推拒，笑得开心接过蛋糕开始吃，引发了Poppy的强烈不满。两个人像小孩一样吵闹争抢蛋糕，就像宝生永梦还是23岁刚毕业的研修医。

好像什么都没变，但是自己眼角逐渐出现的一两条不显眼的细纹又在提醒镜飞彩，一切都已经和以前不同了。宝生永梦早就不是当年冒冒失失的研修医，已经成长成可以独当一面的成熟可靠的儿科医生。

人们已经不再谈起游戏病便恐慌，再生医疗已经救回了许多人的生命，让许多个家庭回到原本的圆满轨道。镜飞彩休息的时候会看着桌子上自己和百濑小姬的合照出神，他知道自己的愿望，这么多年终于真的要实现了，一直随身带着的戒指并不是白费，也不是单纯的仪式，它不久就能够得到它真正的意义。

他突然想到了宝生永梦，胸口没由来地一闷，回过神时握着笔的手的手指上被笔杆压出红痕。

九条贵利矢向来心细胆大，他曾当着镜飞彩的面打趣宝生永梦：“名人啊，你是不是喜欢镜大医生？”

宝生永梦露出了理所当然的表情，“当然喜欢啊。”

镜飞彩听得手指一抽。

“你不喜欢吗？他可是飞彩先生。”

九条贵利矢挑眉盯着宝生永梦的眼睛看了一会儿，眯起眼睛笑了。“诶——我觉得名医好凶，比起名医我更喜欢永梦啦。儿科医生才更招人喜欢嘛。”

宝生永梦向来坦诚又真挚，情绪的表达总会很直接，但是不再是原来那样总是不稳重地把什么都摆到脸上让人心里替他打怵。花家大我偶尔来CR见到宝生永梦他们时，会感叹“那家伙也成长成成熟的人了啊。”然后西马妮可会嘴快怼他，不要像个老头子一样说话。

镜飞彩眯起眼睛看宝生永梦，然后看见宝生永梦也在看他。

宝生永梦看上去刚把傻笑收起来，黑色的眼睛直直地望着自己。镜飞彩望着这双澄澈的眼睛，没由来地想起檀黎斗曾经把宝生永梦形容为水晶。确实像水晶，但是镜飞彩恍惚中觉得那双黑眼睛又像深不见底的深渊。全能小说X里那个病床上的男孩和倒在雨天问出痛苦又绝望的问题的男孩，如果不是确实经历过看到过，镜飞彩本来是没办法把宝生永梦和这样的过去联系起来。以前他会觉得宝生永梦眼中闪过的一些东西是自己多想，现在知道宝生永梦黑水晶似的眼睛下确实是藏着很多自己不知道的事情。

宝生永梦并不是他所表现出来的那样一个单纯又热情的很容易被看透的家伙。

事实上他们平时碰面次数不多，而不缺席的蛋糕是镜飞彩和宝生永梦之间看似最稳定的联系。

也许他们之间本来就是有默契的。即便很多时候镜飞彩吃蛋糕的时候宝生永梦并不在CR，他也会留下四分之一，也知道这四分之一一定会落进宝生永梦的肚子里。

九条贵利矢之前半开玩笑的话和屡次欲言又止意味深长的目光让他不安。他知道九条贵利矢想说什么，每次和法医目光对峙的时候他只能抿紧下唇把目光放到手中的资料和文件。

他不是不清楚自己的情感。镜飞彩知道自己喜欢宝生永梦。但是他不知道宝生永梦是否喜欢他。即便之前宝生永梦嘴里说出过喜欢，但是就连九条贵利矢都对宝生永梦那样的态度露出将信将疑的表情，镜飞彩实在没办法猜透宝生永梦的想法。

宝生永梦不说清楚，镜飞彩更不可能开口问。戒指盒在他口袋里像是在发烫，让镜飞彩被烫得有点难受。

宝生永梦休假前一天晚上被约去了饭局，这件事情宝生永梦告诉了镜飞彩。镜飞彩没说什么，腹诽宝生永梦的行为像报告监护人自己的去向。事实上他最后猜想宝生永梦的目的达到了，因为他工作结束把车开到宝生永梦提到的餐厅前的时候这个容貌看上去还相当年轻的儿科医生正被人搀扶着从餐厅走出来。镜飞彩下车去接宝生永梦，和其他人打了个招呼顺便接下几句奉承话。宝生永梦酒量很差，他没和宝生永梦喝过酒但是大概也猜得到。好在酒品不差，即使醉了也没见得发酒疯，只是整个人意识不清昏昏欲睡。他被交到镜飞彩手里时刚睡醒一样努力眨了两下眼，口齿不清地问了句“……飞彩？”

“啊。真是醉得不像话啊，儿科医。”

宝生永梦有些推拒镜飞彩半抱半扶的姿势，一边低声断断续续地说着“我喝了酒…你不喜欢的，不要靠得太近…”一边站不稳又往镜飞彩的方向倒去，几乎全身的重量都压在镜飞彩身上，贴得极近，垂着脑袋，温热的呼吸喷洒在镜飞彩脖子上。晚风有点凉，宝生永梦穿得单薄，体温却比镜飞彩的要高一些。脸被酒精饮料熏得通红，连带着眼角也是红的，有点像刚哭过。镜飞彩把宝生永梦扶到车后座，脱下自己的外套盖在宝生永梦身上。准备关门的时候听见宝生永梦嘟囔着什么，他又凑过去听。

“飞彩……啤酒真的好难……喝噢……”

镜飞彩也不喜欢啤酒的味道，而宝生永梦可能也知道，所以一开始会有推拒的动作，只不过宝生永梦没有完全说对，他并不讨厌散发着麦芽酒气味的宝生儿科医。

镜飞彩把宝生永梦送回公寓的一路上两个人都没再多说一句话。镜飞彩以为宝生永梦在后座躺着睡着了，实际上宝生永梦没多久就清醒了，保持着躺着的姿势，闻着镜飞彩外套上干净好闻的薄荷味，睁着眼睛看车窗外掠过的树影和路灯。等镜飞彩停了车，打开后座的车门，宝生永梦才揉着眼睛从后座坐起来，然后慢慢地下了车，站稳之后朝镜飞彩鞠了一躬道谢。脸仍然是红的，灯光不够明亮，镜飞彩不太能看清他的表情，只知道这家伙现在一定又是有着非常宝生永梦的傻傻的笑脸。他摆了摆手接过自己的外套穿上，钻回车里又探出头看了一眼宝生永梦，“确定不用我送你上楼？”

“不用了，送我回来已经很麻烦你了，我现在基本醒酒了，不会摔跤的啦——”

宝生永梦目送镜飞彩关上车门启动引擎驶离，他不喜欢汽车启动时的气味，可他并没有做出捂住口鼻的气味，只是站在那里看着镜飞彩的车远去。

宝生永梦当然知道自己喜欢镜飞彩。也知道镜飞彩大概是有点喜欢自己的。

他同时也知道镜飞彩仍然执着于百濑小姬，镜飞彩的固执不是他能触碰的，如果百濑小姬复活，那么他们的努力就得到了回报，无论是对他，对镜飞彩，对花家大我或者是镜灰马，再或者是对Graphite，都是最好的结局，而这是他宝生永梦无权插手的结局。宝生永梦也由衷希望他们能够迎来这个幸福美满的最好的结局，像孩子的童话故事，骑士战胜了恶龙，失去公主之后最后救回了公主。

“从此以后骑士和公主幸福快乐地生活在一起……”

他望着只剩一个红色的光点的汽车，下意识地把脑子里想的话说了出来，被吹散在干燥的夜风中。

镜飞彩固执又理智，强硬却温柔。宝生永梦并没有撒谎，他真心实意地觉得镜飞彩就是应该人人喜欢，无论是他出色的外表，还是像钻石一样的灵魂。他不该任由自己的私心肆意生长，他不该伸手把这颗钻石占为己有。宝生永梦确实是这样认为的，无论哪个角度，自己喜欢镜飞彩这件事至死都应该只是自己一个人的事情。镜飞彩对他而言是前辈，是战友，是同事，是榜样，也是朋友——如果镜飞彩也那样认为。

宝生永梦突然有点想哭，可是嘴角好像已经习惯在想到镜飞彩的时候就上扬了。

镜飞彩知道宝生永梦向来不会吝惜自己的表情，爱笑（而且笑得很傻），会把担心，愤怒，悲伤，认可或者不认可摆在脸上，无论以前还是现在，像个活力四射的小太阳，曾经照亮了他，照亮了Poppy和Parado。就像他的穿衣风格，总是色彩斑斓，鲜活又温暖，曾把他们从又冷又硬的桎梏中拉出来。

他应该去找一个像他说的，可爱型的女孩子在一起，一个能够读懂他的笑真正理解他的女孩子，而不是整天挂着没什么表情的脸，时常忙得脚不沾地的硬邦邦的男人。

但是其实只要宝生永梦愿意，只要他能够明明白白说他喜欢自己，镜飞彩觉得那些什么固执和执念其实都不是不能放下，他会想办法放下。因为他和百濑小姬之间空缺的时间实在太长了，如果只是责任感和内疚感作祟而爱情逐渐淡化，那也只是一种耽误。只会更加愧疚。

只要宝生永梦一句话而已。只是想知道他明确的态度。

真是混蛋啊，镜飞彩。明明你自己也什么都没做，只是在等而已。

百濑小姬最后还是回来了，活生生地回到了CR众人眼前。

镜飞彩说不紧张是假的，即便在遥远的上一次见面他们终于互通了心意，他还是紧张到屏住呼吸。百濑小姬带着甜美的笑容拥抱了他，他们相拥，喜极而泣。

宝生永梦笑着说，我希望你得到幸福。

我希望你幸福。

每天送蛋糕这件本来已经成为习惯了的事情开始让宝生永梦如芒在背，这件事仿佛成了一个拙劣的，和镜飞彩保持联系的借口。他还是会去挑选蛋糕，在镜飞彩去到CR之前放到镜飞彩的位置上，吃掉留给他的那四分之一。但是这件事本身的意义似乎已经和原来完全不同，杂糅了一些私欲，愧疚和罪恶感。宝生永梦开始在蛋糕店门前犹豫不决，在Poppy的手和镜飞彩的位置之间迟疑一会儿。

直到有一天，他来到CR的时候，看见镜飞彩已经坐在自己的位置上，面前有了一个另外一种包装的蛋糕盒。

宝生永梦手里的袋子像是突然长了刺，他转身把袋子放到了Poppy的音游机前。

“你来了，儿科医。”

“中午好，飞彩先生，今天手术提前结束了吗？”

“患者那边的缘故临时取消了。”镜飞彩一边回答一边习惯性地把蛋糕先分成四份，取出来其中一份装盘往宝生永梦那边推过去。

他抬眼去看宝生永梦，迫切地想从他的眼里知道一些事情。可是宝生永梦只是挠了挠后脑勺，笑得有点不好意思。

“……抱歉，飞彩，其实我不太喜欢吃蛋糕的。”

一瞬间镜飞彩看他的眼神近乎绝望，而宝生永梦心虚地避开了那样的目光。他不敢看，也不敢读懂其中的意思。

“那个，飞彩先生，蛋糕还是和爱人一起分享比较好噢？”

镜飞彩和百濑小姬的婚礼请柬是Poppy找到在汉堡店一边喝可乐一边玩游戏的宝生永梦递到他手里的。“就知道你会在这里，飞彩和小姬要结婚啦！永梦一定会来的吧？说不定我能当伴娘什么的…永梦要不要考虑当伴郎？啊，要不要试着抢抛鲜花？我觉得永梦的身手抢到花完——全没有问题的说！”

“会的。啊——真好啊。”

婚礼那天，镜飞彩并没有看见宝生永梦。

那天晚上宝生永梦通过短信告诉他，儿科突然有急症病人，自己没办法抽身，真的很抱歉没能见证你结婚。镜飞彩的手指在输入栏停留许久，最后放下了手机。百濑小姬在叫他。

宝生永梦在海边散步，手里拎着鞋子，脚踏在微凉的海水里，沿着海的边缘慢慢地走。直到看到不远处一个人影，他才停下脚步。

“永梦，说实话我们俩在这个地方没有留下什么好的回忆啊。”

“抱歉，贵利矢先生，但是你踢我那一脚真的很痛。”

九条贵利矢耸耸肩，宝生永梦借着不明亮的光线看懂了对方一起散步的意思。他难免感到紧张，因为他害怕贵利矢问他那个问题。

贵利矢没有说什么，只是和宝生永梦并肩沿海走着。直到宝生永梦说自己累了，一屁股坐到沙滩上，九条贵利矢才深吸一口气，然后开口。

“今天工作辛苦了，我听说了，好像是个挺复杂的病例。”

“也还好啦——不过确实是挺惊心动魄的。”

宝生永梦的头发被带有海水气味的海风吹起，露出光洁的额头。他看着漫天星辰，叹了口气。

“不过能成功真是太好了。”

Oh, what I wouldn’t give for just a moment to hold.

Yeah, I live for this feeling this everglow.

So if you love someone, you should let them know.

Oh, the light that you left me will everglow.

**Author's Note:**

> 我来了，我带着我流HE来了。
> 
> 借口就是蛋糕，不知道自己表达清楚没有。有句话本来想写结果写完了才发现还没写看了一遍下来发现插不进去了，不过其实也差不多表达出那个意思了。“有些话不自己亲口说出来就没有意义。”对两个人都是如此。
> 
> 宝生永梦不傻，天然都是装的。唉，好喜欢这样的永梦，我流永梦，ooc了我也喜欢（挨打）
> 
> 虽然这个坑的还没写多少篇，不过认识我稍微熟一点我的正经风格的人都知道我这人简直是同人圈毒瘤没有我写不假的cp，烂作是我的，角色们依旧可爱帅气，我cp依旧是真的。这是我流HE，我没觉得有什么缺憾，也觉得写下来这就是正常的剧情发展。是一个比较现实的故事。两个三十左右的成年人，已经不再是说互相喜欢就能在一起了。社会舆论也好，身份差异也好，过去的锁链也好，这些作为借口都很烂很差劲，但是现实中真的能避开吗，不能，不存在那么多梦幻美好的爱情故事。他们确实喜欢彼此，也许已经上升到爱，杂糅了各种感情的爱，爱是克制啊，宝贝们。
> 
> 宝生永梦坦诚真的是坦诚吗？镜飞彩的傲娇真的是傲娇吗？其实不然，看人看事其实真的不能切标签就那样看。不然角色很难做到立体。
> 
> 每个行为背后都有它的意义，每句话背后也都有更深的意思。这里套进了我个人的说话风格，一句话仅理解字面意思是正确答案，理解到深层意思甚至多层意思也是正确答案，看能理解到哪一层。但是这篇里面没那么夸张，不然就太费解了。
> 
> 贵利矢老父亲看着俩人暧昧不清干着急又不好插嘴。
> 
> 好烦，我和贵利矢一样烦。越写越烦总是写着写着鼻子一酸。好难过，怎会如此。
> 
> 但是文笔有限，我不知道我想表达的东西通过这些文字表达出来了多少，所以如果看到这里我很开心，感谢看到这里。如果能评论和我讨论或者留下想法我会更开心。当然，呃，轻点骂（挨打）
> 
> 还有什么补充在评论区啦，如果哪里没理解的我没提到的可以提问！我也会看着修改一下的！
> 
> 大感谢！！！！爱你们！！！爱镜梦镜！！！镜梦镜头顶青天！！！！
> 
> 顺便，Everglow真的好好听，你们一边听一边结合歌词看可能会有更多感觉。我真的，好难过哦……


End file.
